John/Relationships
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Season 1 |tab3=Season 2 |tab4=Relationships |tab5=Gallery}}---- Family William H. Doe William H. Doe is the author of Unordinary, ''and dedicated said book to his son, John. He is the man responsible for helping John get back on his feet and teaching his son both poker and self-defense. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for John's well-being and calls him every now and then to check on him or even flies over to visit. However, William does not approve of John's choice of living on as a cripple and lying to his best friend. But ultimately leaves the choice up to his own son in hopes that he wouldn't ruin himself this time. Wellston Private High School Seraphina Despite being the strongest student in all of Wellston Private High School, Seraphina is best friends with John, a supposed "cripple". Even though the discrepancy between their levels would usually prevent such a friendship, John and Seraphina share a genuine relationship, with both members caring deeply for each other's well-being. By hanging out with John, Seraphina began to understand the ideologies of ''Unordinary and even admire the cripple for his optimism and positive mindset, despite the odds being clearly against him. After Seraphina loses her ability, John comforts her and gives her advice to help her cope with her new status and lifestyle as a fellow cripple. However, Seraphina is, for the most part, unaware of John's past and ability, and John's biggest fear is to have his best friend reject and leave him once she discovers his more monstrous personality and calls him a "Monster". She has come close to discovering his secret several times, but she trusts John to the point of never questioning the lies and half-truths he tells to excuse any behavior of his that's strange for a cripple. Despite John's best efforts to hide his secret, Seraphina was able to instantly recognize Joker as John just by witnessing his movements, whose he taught to her himself, when he was taking on both Arlo and Remi at the same time. After she found out that John was never powerless, Seraphina refused to answer any of his calls. And when he came to her dorm to check upon her, concerned with her well-being and proposing to hang out with her to cheer her up, she gave him the cold shoulder before asking him to leave shortly. Due to their previous interaction, John, unaware that his best friend knows the truth about him being Joker and a person with Ability, is now under the belief that Seraphina is suspecting him of being Joker once again and now wants to reasure her that he is not Joker, a "Monster", while hoping that she will believe him over anyone else. Upon learning from Cecile that Seraphina has been talking to Arlo, and that they seemed to be on good terms again while mentioned his name several times, he compared this report of Cecile's with Adrion's warning about Claire's coup d'etat. He now has begun to harbon suspicions that Seraphina is plotting to betray him, like Claire and Arlo have done in the past, and he is frustrated that she doesn't tke his side despite everything that he has done for her. She is the only person in Wellston Private High School that John genuinely cares about. He is the only person, asides from Leliah, that calls Seraphina "Sera", demonstrating their closeness towards each other. Arlo John had no interest in having anything to do with Arlo at first. He was prone to accidentaly bumping into the King due to not watching where he was going. He apologized for his clumsiness, and Arlo appeared not to hold any grudge over it despite the shocked remarks of onlookers. John had no real fear of the King (which did not go unnoticed and raised Arlo's curiosity instead due to his unusual behavior), and even went to eat lunch on the roof alongside him, despite Arlo reminding him that the area was for Royals only. When John started to get bullied more frequently due to Seraphina's suspension, Arlo once intervened and brought him to the infirmary, not understanding why John refused to fight back. Though initially wary that Arlo was up to something, John began to believe that he could befriend the King just as he befriended Seraphina. Arlo's resistance to John's attempts only seemed to encourage him. Eventually, John would learn that his initial assessment of Arlo's character was right after all. After Arlo had John ambushed and revealed that he masterminded his and Seraphina's separation in order to "put John in his place,", reminding John of Claire's betrayal and breakdown, making him snap with full rage at the King. He unleashes his ability at full strength for the first time in two years to brutally beat Arlo for his cold machinations and put him in his place as a punishment for pushing him beyond the breaking point. Ever since then, John has had nothing utter contempt towards Arlo for enforcing the school's hierarchy, and goes so far as to believe that Arlo ruined his time at Wellston, which ironically turns out to be the truth. As far as John's concerned, Arlo's loss should have made him subservient to John, despite allowing the King to retain his throne in public. Arlo's motivation for attempting to force John into the hierarchy was due to him considering John to be a nuisance due to "corrupting" Seraphina with his foolish lifestyle, alongside Arlo's one-sided belief that everyone should follow the hierarchy. Though he learned firsthand that John was too powerful to control, Arlo refused to obey his orders due to the former's childish attitude in handling situations. Eventually, John decided that Arlo should have a taste of his own medicine, and set about destroying everything Arlo had built up at Wellston out of spite for him and the system, mostly because of what it was doing and done so far to make Seraphina suffer. Arlo initially believed that John lacked the conviction to go through with it, until information about John's history at New Bostin convinced him that John wasn't making empty threats, and actually meant every word. Arlo, upon realizing why John had ejected himself out of the hierarchy and the troubles he had brought upon Wellston by forcing him back into it, attempted to apologize and make up to him for everything he had done in exchange for him to stop his actions as Joker. But unfortunantely for Arlo, John didn't believe him due to his previous deceptions and points out that he was just saying all of that to protect the hierarchy, and that he doesn't really meant any of those words of apology. Eventually, John publicly dethroned Arlo effortlessly after handling Remi a brutal beating. Cecile Cecile was initially dismissive of John, believing him to be a cripple and considering him a "goof." However, an interrogation of Isen revealed to her both John's past as well as his incredible power. Because she is aware that John defeated Arlo, Cecile is obsessed with crowning John as the King of Wellston and has extended an alliance towards him, believing that it will benefit her in the end. John has heard from Seraphina that Cecile was not a person who could be trusted, but did not recall this description when Cecile introduced herself to him. John even formed an alliance with Cecile, certain that she would not dare to cross him in any way. Cecile has had students use their abilities to help John amass an arsenal for his attacks. Unfortunately for Cecile, part of John's master plan involved brutally defeating her as well. Near the end of their fight, she begins to consider that John is crazy. For his part, John claims that he has nothing personal against Cecile herself. However, just like with Seraphina, John tends to withhold information about his future plans from Cecile. Remi Unlike almost every other student at Wellston, Remi was more than willing to help John pick up his papers. Unfortunately, despite her good intentions, John slapped Remi's hand away in anger along with some offensive language, having been overcome with flashbacks of Claire. John seemed to have a brief moment of guilt and regret over his impulse. But Blyke's own impulse to attack John for hitting Remi made him forget all about this. Despite the hostility, Remi told an angry Blyke to leave it be after John apologized.Chapter 33 They have bumped into each other without incident after this, but have otherwise not directly interacted with one another. That was, until after Remi learned John's identity as the Joker. Chapter 92 John made plans to defeat Remi as another step to his goal of destroying Wellston's hierarchy. On a personal level, John also did not view Remi in a positive light at all, seeing her as just another useless high-tier. Remi confronting him after discovering his identity did nothing to change this, as he now saw her as "blind" and "naive" for never having noticed the excessive bullying taking place at Wellston and do something about it. Ultimately, Remi failed to change John's mind due to a difference in approach; whereas Remi wanted to reform the system to everyone's benefit, John believed it was fundamentally broken and had to be destroyed. John's resentment of Remi increased even further when she "cheated" during their fight by having Blyke and Isen support her. Blyke Blyke was never aware of John's presence until John's confrontation with Remi. After said confrontation, both John and Blyke appear to detest each other, and their relationship is further strained once they were forced to be roommates. However, after visiting Branish, Blyke begins to see firsthand what the lower-tiers go though and attempts to treat John with human decency. It is all in vain, however, as John refuses to trust another Royal after what Arlo did to him, even after Seraphina herself vouched for his character. After discovering that John is the Joker, however, Blyke begins to fear that his roommate is a maniac and stops coming to his room to sleep out of fear of being attacked by John in his sleep, and begins to sleep at Isen's room. Following the defeat of the Royals, the collapse of the Hierarchty and the news that fake Jokers are starting to pop up, Blyke and blames everything that has happened so far around Wellston on John. Blyke is now currentely researching for potential targets outside of Wellston to battle in order to help in increasing his Ability Level, in hopes of becoming strong enough to defeat him. John, on the other hand, claims to be angry about their first encounter and holds some level of animosity against Blyke. As the Joker, John targeted Blyke and gave him the same beat down he gave to all his other victims, and it is heavily implied that John still despises Blyke for trying to shoot him and later threatened to beat him up. Following the deafeat of the Royals, it is now implied that he doesn't care about Blyke anymore as he never batted an eye when the latter came to his room to pick up his things. Isen Isen is one of John's classmates and was assigned by Arlo to investigate the supposed cripple. For the most part, save for one interview, Isen did not interact with John much at all. During the interview, Isen craftily began to ask personal questions when his guard was lower. John became defensive about his private life being probed, and grabbed Isen by the collar. Isen crushed John's wrist while smiling, leaving a bad first impression on John, clearly enjoying it.Chapter 26 Upon learning about John's history and his ability, Isen began to fear John, not only for himself but for the whole school, and tried to keep John calm at any costs until Seraphina returned from her suspension. However, Isen's bad first impression worked too well against him, and Isen would find himself on John's bad side at all times. John was initially unaware that Isen knew his secret, and was suspicious of his fishy attempts to help him out. It wasn't until after John attacked Isen that he figured out that the reporter knew the truth about him, based on his words before being knocked out and his timid behavior thereafter. John bitterly remembers the interview, and thus was not flattered by Isen's newfound fear of him. John, when confronted by Arlo about beating up Isen, justified his beat down of the journalist, coldly saying, "He deserved '''every bit' of that beating."Chapter 132 After Isen still went against him and was caught spying on him, John proceeded to beat him and only let go to deliver a message to Remi, adding that next time he will ''"break his legs.". Again later, when Isen and Blyke interfered in his fight with Remi, John once again knocking him out, telling him he "should've '''stayed in line'."'' Elaine Elaine was the first person to greet John on his first day at Wellston. Sadly, she was also the first to shun John once he revealed that he had no ability and made John realize that Wellston was like the rest of the world. After learning that he defeated Arlo, Ventus, and Meili, Elaine began to fear John. John, knowing Elaine knows about his ability, is very hostile and threatening to her to the point of having no patience with her of being accused of harming Seraphina when she went to his house for the second time, at Arlo's request. Doctor Darren As the school doctor, Darren constantly has to heal John due to him being a popular target among bullies. John's constant visits to the infirmary frustrate Darren to no end. However, he does care for John's well-being and is one of the few staff members that knows of John's ability. John is grateful for Doctor Darren's aid whenever he comes into the infirmary with injuries. Even when his cripple facade slips, John has a begrudging respect for Darren and his advice, and trusts him with Seraphina's well-being over hospitals and the authorities. Terrence Terrence's first interaction with John was in Chapter 2, when he saved him from Gavin. Despite this though, John is not particularly fond of him, considering him yet another cowardly Low Tier unwilling to stand up for himself. Likewise, Terrence does not appear to hold any gratitude towards John. However, Terrence took an interest in John after learning he defeated Arlo, and passed the intel on to Cecile in a news article titled: "Shadow King." Though he knows John defeated Arlo, he is unaware of him being Joker. New Bostin High School Claire Claire was John's classmate in New Bostin High School. When John was bullied back then, Claire was the one that helped him up. This made him trust and rely on her, and he considered her his closest friend (and a possible love interest) during his eventual reign as King of New Bostin. When Adrion told him she had been using him all along, he refused to believe it. He then lashed out at Adrion when he warned him about the students Claire was rallying against him. As soon as the attempted deposing was carried out however, John felt nothing but enmity against Claire. Despite his loathing, he took the insult she spat at him to heart, and felt shame for his actions.Chapter 42 It can be inferred that John still hates Claire as he, on a few occasions, revealed he still thinks she betrayed him, even though John is fully aware the suffering he caused and why Claire's betrayal happened in the first place. References Category:Relationships Category:Characters